ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Paper in May 2012
Paper immediately befriended several of his new teammates including Rob, Water, Toon, and Zon. He later met Magister Slick and was taken to the Academy along with the rest of the team. Immediately upon arriving at the Academy, Paper witnesses an explosion along with the rest of the team. He goes with Rob and Zon throughout the Academy where they begin to share their powers. Paper shares his super speed with his two new friends. After they reunite with the other recruits and find Vilgax attacking the Academy with his soldiers and robots, Paper takes charge and begins directing the others what to do. When Vilgax sets off a bomb, he shows off his tech skills by disabling it while the others fight Vilgax and soldiers. Vilgax soon leaves, with a ship full of weapons. The Magisters praise the recruits and introduce the final recruit, Bink. He later introduces himself and debriefs with his other teammates and discuss how the building seemed empty during the 19 hours that Vilgax attacked during. Paper is abducted by Dr. Animo, along with all the other recruits except for Zon. When Zon comes to free him, he cheers him on and encourages him just like the other recruits. Paper is in Magister Relgo's class when Rob volunteers to fight Slick as a demo to the class. Paper is the one to answer that Rob didn't think ahead when Relgo asks what he did wrong. After class, when Rob reports to the others that he thinks the Magisters may be evil, Paper and the others begin to sneak throughout the academy. Paper eventually goes ahead of the others and discovers a secret room beneath the rest of the Academy. After passing on two files named "Student list" and "Lunch Menu", Paper finds a folder named "Projects" and discovers a bunch of other folders inside such as "Project Cadets", "Project Magisters", and "Project Elite". Suddenly, Kruto enters the room as Paper transfers the data files onto a chip and then hides in the corner. He later hears a conversation between a couple voices about how the Shuffler was added to their possession among other things. They later switch to talking about killing the recruits, at which point Paper decides to leave. Before he can leave, several of the Magisters including Lotin exit the room. When Lotin hears Paper whisper, he immediately realizes that there is someone in the room. He eventually discovers that it is Paper. When the rest of the recruits arrive, they find Lotin on the ground beating up Paper. The recruits quickly debrief and later discover that the chip Paper retrieved has a virus. They agree to meet up later that night. Paper and the team returns to the room below the rest of the Academy and enters the meeting room where Paper heard the voices. They see a computer screen where some files are deleted before going back. Paper zip lines up to where the projector is and finds a loop of the same clip over and over on the computer near it. He eventually gets trapped in the room with the projector where Lotin apologizes for the events of the previous day. Right afterwards, he brings Paper and the other recruits to the lobby where a giant robot is attacking the academy. On their way to the lobby, Paper debriefs the others about his confrontation with Lotin. In the lobby, Paper directs the recruits to attack the robot and their are eventually able to defeat it and save Hornbok in the process. A short time later, Paper, Brian, Rob, and Sci return to their barracks and discover that Paper's computer has been stolen. Paper and the other recruits prepare to introduce themselves to the other recruits at last. Once they do so, one student calls them out as "newbies" and a fight breaks out between Water and the student, whose name is Crash. Paper eventually goes and grabs Hornbok, who arrives at the cafeteria and apprehends Crash for fighting the recruits. The recruits talk and decide to do a litter more stealth work and find out anything there is to know about Crash. The recruits eventually split into two teams, and Paper goes with Zon, Toon, Sci, Bink, and Brian. They head to Crash's barracks. Inside, Paper pulls a book entitled "The Plan" off a shelf, revealing a secret passageway behind the shelf. Paper begins to read from the book and shares with the other recruits what is written on the first page about three statues, the sun's light, and a summer solstice. They get to the end of the passageway and find a room with three statues in it, letting the recruits figure out that it is not a book, rather a diary. Later, Crash enters the room and is forced to explain his back story and the story behind the room and the statues. Paper gives him the book and he reveals to the recruits half of a stone relic hidden within a secret compartment in the book. Crash leaves to find the other half as the other group walks in carrying it. Crash soon returns and finds Paper holding the full relic. They figure out Crash is working for the Elite and then they begin to fight him as the eclipse begins, too. Crash begins to break holes in the glass wall, realizing that if he is sucked out he won't die because of a life support chemical. Paper begins to rescue the recruits who don't get sucked out and then goes through the cracked glass to rescue the other recruits. The recruits eventually work together to defeat Crash, who seems to change and agrees to return to the Academy as a normal student. Paper returns to the room with the three statues that night and places the stone relic into the missing eye slot of the middle statue, revealing a compartment with a crystal inside of it. Paper has a discussion with the other recruits about the new recruit who is joining their team. Paper was against this happening. When the new student arrives, Paper and the others surprise him by jumping out from underneath tables or behind trash cans. They find out that his name is Rex and discover his powers, too. Paper offers to lead a tour of the Academy, and Rex accepts, so the group heads out. After explaining about the classrooms and the different floors of the Academy, Paper is able to avoid Rex finding out about the Magister's secret room by claiming that it is the detention room in the basement. The tour concludes as the recruits realize it is time for their next class. In the gymnasium, the recruits prepare for a game of capture the flag. Paper gets put on a team with Brian, Toon, Sci, Jack, and Bink. They name their team The Blitz, and Paper is appointed to be the leader. Once the game begins, Paper climbs on top of the walls of the maze and keeps an eye out for his teammates. He fires one arrow and just barely misses Rob. He eventually begins to move towards the other clearing by jumping across the tops of the walls. He jumps down and then charges at Zon, but Zon avoids him and smacks into a wall. He picks up the flag that Zon dropped and returns it to his clearing. The Blitz soon comes out victorious as the Magisters debrief both teams about the game. During the briefing, the teams figure out that Rex has wondered off, so they go to find him. The team heads to the Magister's secret room and finds Rex typing away at a computer. Rex says that he can't explain what is going on, but the team lets him off with a warning. After they all go to a training session, the recruits are eating dinner when Rex heads off to the bathroom. Paper sends Zon and Brian to follow him. They eventually discover that Rex is trying to steal the Academy, so they split up to stop him. Paper teams up with Lotin and starts running circles around the main loop of the Academy to try and spin it around. Eventually, they turn the Academy around as the other team stops it. The Magisters congratulate Paper and the team before deciding to give them the next day off. Paper is present when the Magisters expel Rex from the Academy. After their training session, he talks with the other recruits about everything that has happened including Rob overhearing the Magisters talking, Lotin and his confrontation with Paper, and Rex. Kruto soon arrives and brings the team to Lotin's office where he has been infected with a parasite. Lotin grabs a syringe and throws it, barely hitting Paper's arm before sticking into the wall. Sci defeats the parasite and soon things return to normal. The recruits debrief with themselves about the parasite; however, Kruto interrupts them again and says that they are sending the team on its first mission away from the Academy, to Ranova. The purpose is to investigate a secret testing facility and rescue Lotin, who has been captured by Rex. The recruits all take a few minutes to prepare for the mission. Paper takes the time to grab a bow and quiver, and then heads to the hanger and waits by the ship. The team arrives on Ranova and splits up. Paper goes with Hornbok, Kruto, and the other members of the Blitz. They infiltrate the facility and eventually reach a hallway with a window looking down into an open area in the middle of the compound where they find the Shuffler. They eventually break through the window and run over to the Shuffler, but they find Lucifer and Rex watching them from another window. Lucifer explains about himself and his plans briefly before leaving with Rex and Rocket. While his teammates fight their way through a horde of guards, Paper grapples up to the window and rescues the other team. After the team regroups, Slick checks the Shuffler and discovers that there is something hidden below the Shuffler. They decide to leave the Shuffler for now as Lotin arrives in the opening and they head back to the Academy. Paper debriefs with Brian, Sci, and Rob as he grabs the arm where the syringe was injected. Paper finds himself hanging by a chain above a vat of acid next to Toon and Sci. The rest of the recruits arrive in the are and eventually fight a beast known as the Stringer and rescue the three recruits. Once outside the simulator, Lotin congratulates the team on a job well done as Kruto arrives, not with bad news, but with the news of Ben Tennyson's arrival at the Academy in a couple of hours. He ends up being early, and arrives in the waiting area to the simulator. The recruits greet him as many stand in awe. They eventually leave Tennyson to the Magisters and exit the simulator. After a brief discussion about their plans for the afternoon, Paper wanders off and head to Lotin's office. He tells Lotin that he knows it is him; the one who stole his computer. Lotin says he has a computer, and agrees to fix it for him when Paper says it has a virus. Later, he collides with Zon in the hallway, who had stolen the hard drive of the Magisters' computer in their secret room. They head back to their barracks where they plug in the hard drive to a new computer. After discovering some minor information involving Lucifer, Ranova, Salimore, and "Time Bomb", the computer gets the same virus as Paper's computer, and shuts off. At the assembly that evening, Paper and the other recruits and honored for saving the Academy, despite their request that they wouldn't be honored. Afterwards, they decide to go on another stealth mission and follow Ben Tennyson around. They follow him through the Magisters secret room and then listen at the door to the meeting room past that. They head him talk with three other voices, and then flee before they are caught. They head to the barracks but later head back to listen in on another meeting. By the end of the meeting, Lotin forces the recruits into the air as he exits the meeting room. He takes them to a jail cell and then begins to fill it with water. Zon eventually escapes and frees the group. They resist Lotin's control and eventually, Paper fires an arrow at him that knocks him out. References Category:Young Plumbers Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd